Once Upon A Time(Bailey24 style)
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Once Upon A Time


**Note: I don't own Cinderella, Hercules, Treasure Planet, Tangled, Anastasia, Peter Pan(one and two), Cynafwr(he belongs to my YT partner), Atlantis, Princess and the Frog, Kingdom Hearts, Mickey, Lilo and Stitch, Pooh and Tigger, Rise of the Guardians, Aladdin, Jungle Book, Fox and the Hound, Swan Princess, Beauty and the Beast, Enchanted, Pocahontas(one and two), Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, Indiana Evans, Harry Styles, Frozen, Quest for Camelot, Black Cauldron, Sinbad, Road to El Dorado, Alice in Wonderland(animated version) and Once Upon A Time**

**Season One Cast:**

**Episode One:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret Blanchard**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah Hawkins as Emma Swan**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Demetri as David Nolan**

**Thomas as Charming**

**John as Henry Mills**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

**Cynafwr as Rumplestilskin(bad)**

**Anastasia as Ruby**

**Milo as Archie Hopper**

**Ray as Jiminy Cricket**

**Hayner as Leroy**

**Phil as Grumpy/Dreamy**

**Mrs. Potts as Granny**

**Mickey as Doc(Enchanted Forest)**

**Tigger as Happy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Pooh as Sleepy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Sandman as Dopey(Enchanted Forest)**

**Stitch as Sneezy**

**Leon as Sheriff Graham**

**Mowgli as Pinocchio**

**Copper as Bashful(Enchanted Forest)**

**Derek as Ryan**

**Hera as the Blue Fairy**

**Maurice as Geppetto/Marco**

**Episode Two:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Thomas as Charming**

**John as Henry**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

**Cynafwr as Rumplestilskin(bad)**

**Milo as Archie**

**Anastasia as Ruby**

**Mrs. Potts as Granny**

**Leon as Sheriff Graham**

**Gaston as Sidney**

**Sephiroth as the **Genie/**Magic Mirror**

**The King as Henry(Regina's dad)**

**Larxene as Maleficent**

**Episode Three:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

****John as Henry****

****Axel as Dr. Whale****

****Rapunzel as Abigail****

******Demetri as David******

**Odette as Kathryn Nolan**

**Thomas as Charming**

****Leon as Sheriff Graham****

******Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)******

****Episode Four:****

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry**

****Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)****

******Leon as Sheriff Graham******

**Indiana Evans as ****Ashley Boyd**

**Annika as Ella**

**Harry Styles as Sean Herman**

**Aiden as Prince Thomas**

**Aiden's father as Thomas' father**

****Anastasia as Ruby****

****the King from Frozen as Sean's father****

****Fairy Queen as the Fairy Godmother****

**Episode Five:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Leon as Sheriff Graham**

**Maurice as Geppetto/Marco**

**Anya as Ruby**

**Danny as Young Jiminy**

**Michael as Young Geppetto**

**Episode Six:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Leon as Sheriff Graham**

**Axel as Dr. Whale**

**Rapunzel as Abigail**

**Demetri as David**

**Odette as Kathryn**

**John Smith as James**

**Thomas as Charming**

**Thomas' mother as Charming's mother**

**Rapunzel's dad as King Midas**

**Ruber as King George/Spencer**

****Cynafwr as Rumplestilskin(bad)****

****Episode seven:****

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry **

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Leon as Sheriff Graham**

**Terra as the Huntsman**

****Silver as Mr. Gold****

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Gaston as Sidney**

**Sephiroth as **the **Genie/**Magic Mirror****

**Episode eight:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Cloud as Rumplestilskin(good)**

**Taran as Baelfire**

**Mrs. Potts as Granny**

**Anya as Ruby**

**Milo as Archie**

**Demetri as David**

**Eilonwy as Morraine**

**Episode nine:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Jamie as Hansel/Nicholas**

**Wendy as Gretel**

**Jane as Ava**

**Tidus as Tom Clark**

**Cid as the father**

**Aladdin as August W. Booth**

**Episode ten:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

****Demetri as David****

**Aladdin as August**

**Anya as Ruby**

**Kayley as Red**

****Phil as Grumpy/Dreamy****

**Mickey as Doc(Enchanted Forest)**

**Tigger as Happy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Pooh as Sleepy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Sandman as Dopey(Enchanted Forest)**

****Stitch as Sneezy****

**Copper as Bashful(Enchanted Forest)**

****Cynafwr as Rumplestilskin(bad)****

****Thomas as Charming****

**Ruber as King George/Spencer**

****Odette as Kathryn****

****Iago as Stealthy****

****Episode eleven:****

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Gaston as Sidney**

**Sephiroth as the Genie/Magic Mirror**

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

**Episode twelve:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Sarah as Emma**

**John as Henry**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Kida as Belle**

**Cynafwr as Rumplestilskin(bad)**

**Anya as Ruby**

**Kida's father as Maurice/Moe French**

**Indiana Evans as Ashley**

**Mrs. Potts as Granny**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

**John Rolfe as Gaston**

**Tidus as Tom Clark**

**Demetri as David**

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Harry Styles as Sean**

**Episode thirteen:**

**Thomas as Charming**

**Rapunzel as Abigail**

**Ruber as King George/Spencer**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Aladdin as August**

**Sarah as Emma**

**Demetri as David**

**Odette as Kathryn**

**Mrs. Potts as Granny**

**Eugene as Fredrick**

**Episode fourteen:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Sarah as Emma**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Hera as Blue**

**Aphrodite as Nova**

**Olette as Astrid**

**Phil as Dreamy/Grumpy**

**Mickey as Doc(Enchanted Forest)**

**Tigger as Happy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Pooh as Sleepy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Sandman as Dopey(Enchanted Forest)**

**Stitch as Sneezy**

**Copper as Bashful(Enchanted Forest)**

**Kida as Belle**

**Demetri as David**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

**Gaston as Sidney**

**Iago as Stealthy**

**Aerith as Mother Superior**

**Episode fifteen:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Sarah as Emma**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Demetri as David**

**Aladdin as August**

**Anya as Ruby**

**Mrs. Potts as Granny**

**Kayley as Red**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Axel as Dr. Whale**

**John as Henry**

**Episode sixteen:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Sarah as Emma**

**Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)**

**Demetri as David**

****John as Henry****

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

**Kayley as Red**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Ray as Jiminy Cricket**

**Phil as Dreamy/Grumpy**

**Mickey as Doc(Enchanted Forest)**

**Tigger as Happy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Pooh as Sleepy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Sandman as Dopey(Enchanted Forest)**

**Stitch as Sneezy**

**Copper as Bashful(Enchanted Forest)**

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Aladdin as August**

**Anya as Ruby**

**Thomas as Charming**

**Cynafwr as Rumplestilskin(bad)**

**Milo as Archie**

**Episode seventeen:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Sarah as Emma**

**Alice as Grace/Paige**

**Miguel as Jefferson**

**John as Henry**

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

****Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)****

**Episode eighteen:**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Sarah as Emma**

****Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)****

****Silver as Mr. Gold****

****Drizella as Regina(good)****

****The King from as Henry(Regina's dad)****

****Young Kairi as Young Snow****

****Eris as Cora****

****Tulio as Daniel****

****Demetri as David****

****Aladdin as August****

****Anya as Ruby****

****Odette as Kathryn****

****Episode nineteen:****

****Silver as Mr. Gold****

****Aladdin as August****

****Cynafwr as Rumplestilskin(bad)****

****Taran as Baelfire****

****Eilonwy as Morraine****

****Hera as the Blue Fairy****

****Aerith as Mother Superior****

****Odette as Kathryn****

****Axel as Dr. Whale****

****John as Henry****

****Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)****

****Gaston as Sidney****

****Cinderella as Mary Margaret****

****Demetri as David****

****Episode twenty:****

****Sarah as Emma****

****Aladdin as August****

********Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)********

**Demetri as David**

**Mowgli as Pinocchio**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow**

**Hera as the Blue Fairy**

**Maurice as Geppetto/Marco**

**John as Henry**

**Ray as Jiminy**

**Thomas as Charming**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

****Episode twenty-one:****

********Sarah as Emma********

********John as Henry********

****************Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)****************

**Thomas as Charming**

**Ruber as King George/Spencer**

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Meg as Snow White**

**Mrs. Potts as Granny**

**Kayley as Red**

**Phil as Dreamy/Grumpy**

**Mickey as Doc(Enchanted Forest)**

**Tigger as Happy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Pooh as Sleepy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Sandman as Dopey(Enchanted Forest)**

**Stitch as Sneezy**

**Copper as Bashful(Enchanted Forest)**

****Miguel as Jefferson****

****Hera as the Blue Fairy****

****Aladdin as August****

****Milo as Archie****

****Demetri as David****

****Anya as Ruby****

****Tulio as Daniel****

****Episode twenty-two:****

****Thomas as Charming****

****Terra as the Huntsman****

****Sarah as Emma****

****John as Henry****

****Axel as Dr. Whale****

****Meg as Snow White****

********************Gothel as Regina(Storybrooke)********************

**Narissa as the Evil Queen**

**Cynafwr as Rumplestilskin(bad)**

**Silver as Mr. Gold**

**Cinderella as Mary Margaret**

**Demetri as David**

**Larxene as Maleficent**

**Narissa's dragon form as Maleficent's dragon form**

**Aladdin as August**

**Kida as Belle**

**Phil as Dreamy/Grumpy**

**Mickey as Doc(Enchanted Forest)**

**Tigger as Happy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Pooh as Sleepy(Enchanted Forest)**

**Sandman as Dopey(Enchanted Forest)**

**Stitch as Sneezy**

**Copper as Bashful(Enchanted Forest)**

**Miguel as Jefferson**

**Aerith as Mother Superior**


End file.
